Phinabella :D
by ItzSenpaiBridgeh
Summary: Hey guys, ItzSenpaiBridgeh here! This is my first fanfic so yeah. I'm confused about the proper ship name for Phineas x Isabella, but I prefer Phinabella. I actually had a lot of fun writing this so I hope you enjoy reading it! Thanks! :D


**Phinabella**

 **Isabella's POV**

My heart was pounding. I'm always nervous when I'm about to enter Phineas' backyard, but I'm never this nervous! Maybe because today is my last chance to get Phineas to notice me before we head off to high school, and I just know that he will find "other girls" to replace me. So it's either now or never. I take a deep breath, wipe my sweaty palms on the hem of my dress, push open the fence gate leading into his backyard and walk in.

 **Phineas' POV**

"Hi Phineas!" A cheerful voice seeps through my ears and into my brain, making my head turn to face where the voice had come from.

Of course it would come from Isabella, who was standing by the fence waving at me.

"Hi, Isabella," I waved back to her.

As she started to walk over to me, I felt myself getting hot under the collar. There was just something about her that made my spirit tingle and go all fuzzy. I've had this feeling for a while actually, ever since the cuteonium incident with Meap. After then, I've always found her irresistibly cute and lucky to call her a friend. I tried not to let my mind wonder too far as she sat down on the grass next to me. I could smell her perfume from where I was sitting and it smelt like green apples and jasmine. It smelt beautiful. Like her. Right now, it's extremely difficult to feel anything put passion towards her, but it's even harder not to let it show.

"So, whatcha doin'?" she asks in that adorable tone she has.

"We don't know yet, Ferb is upstairs going through his stack of unused invention blueprints," I answer, trying to act nonchalant, but inside I'm about to explode from excitement.

"It's the last day of summer. I bet he's trying to find something truly spectacular to build," Isabella states, pulling her knees up to her chest as if she was scared.

"Yeah…," I agreed glumly.

On the inside, I felt my heart sink because I knew that today was my last chance to make the most of Isabella being right next to me before we got separated for the next 5 years or so.

"What was your favourite thing we built this summer?" I turned my head around again to face her, and she faced me, her dark sapphire eyes glistening in the sunlight. I could get lost in those eyes for all eternity, only if she would let me.

 **Isabella's POV**

I could feel my heart rate accelerating, beat by beat, speeding up every time I blink. His spiky red hair was so on point that it pierced my heart just by looking at it. I wanted to answer his question, but I was too lost in his deep, blue eyes and the mesmerising smile that had formed and curled at the edge of his lips. I could feel myself slowly going down, further into the bottom of my heart than I even knew existed! I could see my vision going blurry at the edges and slowly making its way to the centre of my eyes. All I could see was Phineas, a panicked look in his eyes, which soon made me snap out of the never ending trance in which I was locked in. I had to blink a few times and shake my head before regaining my, once lost, vision and my train of thought.

"Are you ok?" he asked, narrowing his eyebrows, yet letting his pupils dilate as he put his hand on my shoulder and gave me a concerned look.

 **Phineas' POV**

Whoa, what just happened? Isabella looked like she was about to pass out. I'm glad that she didn't, otherwise I would have passed out myself.

"Yeah, I-I'm fine," Isabella answered, looking a little scared.

The fear in her eyes made me even more worried than before and I had a sudden urge to comfort her, but I didn't know how to. Normally I would take Isabella's word, but this was different. I knew something was wrong and it lit a protective spark in my heart. I was about to offer her a glass of water, before Ferb came out, blueprints in his hands. I saw Isabella's expression calm down, so I decided to take my hand off of her shoulder, slowly but efficiently. I got up from my sitting position against the tree and extended my arm out to Isabella, so she could take my hand and I could help her up. She looked at my hand, then up at my face, and smiled. I smiled back at her as she took my hand and I helped her up. Her hand was soft, but sweaty, but I didn't mind. Her black hair shone in the sunlight at this angle and started to look like a very dark blue. We kept the grip on each other's hands for what seemed like forever, until Ferb was standing less than a metre away from us and cleared his throat. We both snapped back to reality and let go of each other's hands. I felt my cheeks turn a light crimson and from the corner of my eye I could see Isabella's cheeks turn the same colour.

"What did I miss?" Ferb asked, looking from me to Isabella, then back to me again, "Because, to me, it seemed like a lot," he raised his eyebrow and smirked dismissively.

"Ha! Shut up, Ferb! I was helping her up, that's all!" I laughed a little nervously as I spoke but not too nervously that Ferb would suspect something.

Ferb shrugged and walked over to the blueprint table in our yard and laid the blueprints down on it, clipping the corners to the table so it wouldn't curl over or so the wind couldn't blow it away. Isabella and I stared at the blueprints before us. I wanted to look at her, but my eyes, my brain, my whole body for that matter, was locked in this intensive stare. How did Ferb think of this?

 **Isabella's POV**

Oh no, I thought to myself. I normally love Ferb's ideas, but this is taking it to a whole new level. I could feel myself going limp at the very thought of what could happen in this invention, slowly but surely. Luckily, Ferb's British voice brought me back to reality.

"So, what do you think?" he asked.

I tried to come up with an answer that didn't involve my brain exploding, but all I could manage was: "Uhmmm… It's cool." I smiled weakly.

Phineas glanced over at me, shoving his hands into the pockets of his denim shorts during the process, which made him look so dreamy. Dreamy enough for me to fall into Phineasland, but now was not the time, nor the place for that.

"You're right, Isabella, he smiled at me, then turned back to the blueprints. "It is cool"

Ferb chuckled. "Glad you think so, because it's going to take a while to build. That way, it will be completely worth it in the end," he smiled.

I let my eyes drop back down to the blueprints, thinking of only the worst to come.

"I don't mean to sound…hasty or anything," I bit my lip, "but what exactly do you plan to do with this?" I asked nervously.

Sitting on the table, staring up at me maliciously, were the blueprints for a heart-shaped Ferris wheel, a big one. This was terrible. Phineas would finally know how I really felt about him! Wait, isn't that what I wanted? Oh, I don't know anymore!

"Well, I was thinking of getting people who have "feelings" for each other to ride on the Ferris wheel together, as a little, you know, last chance gift," Ferb caught my eye and winked at me, without Phineas noticing, which made me want to strangle the British, green-haired boy.

I knew he was going to do something for me and Phineas. I just knew it!

"Oh, so you'd be wanting us to get Gretchen for you, then?" Phineas smirked.

Ferb suddenly whipped his head around to face his brother and gave him an evil glare, which soon turned into a smile.

"No, and I don't suppose there's anybody _you'd_ want to take on there?" Ferb shot back, tilting his head towards me.

Oh my gosh. Now I really wanted to strangle Ferb. Of course Phineas wouldn't want to take me on there. Would he? Phineas widened his eyes and his cheeks flashed bright crimson, and they stayed that way for a while. What does that mean? That he did actually want to take me on there? Or that he was so embarrassed that Ferb could possibly assume that? Probably the second one.

"Ok, let's change the subject here," Phineas shook his head, the red from his cheeks fading and blending back to its natural colour, not answering the question Ferb had shot at him. Probably to spare my feelings.

I decided to get the sudden rejection out of my head by saying: "Hey, you said this is going to take a while to build, right?"

Ferb nodded.

"Perfect, I'll go get the Fireside Girls to come and help. That way, we can get done quicker and Ferb can get Gretchen to…" I decided to stop, as Ferb was giving me his classic death stare, which I sometimes found very intimidating.

"I'll just, uh…" I started as I slowly backed away. "Yeah, be back soon!" I smiled nervously as I turned and ran for the gate.

 **Phineas' POV**

I watched for a moment, I watched Isabella running to our back gate. Her beautiful hair waving behind her, and the hem of her dress being tossed around slightly in the wind. She was truly beautiful and I knew that I would have to confess to her the crush I've had for some time now, if Ferb hadn't already made that too obvious. Soon enough, she had disappeared. Round the corner and down the street. I missed her already. Ferb cleared his throat, which made me snap out of the spell Isabella had cursed me with. A spell called love. I turned around to see him, with all of the equipment behind him. I wanted to smile at his punctuality but my heart just didn't feel like it.

"Oh, sorry. Did I offend you when I said you wanted to take Isabella onto the Ferris wheel?" Ferb asked me, the smile on his face fading.

I sighed. "No, brother. It's painfully true. I do want to take Isabella on there," I could feel my eyes welling up with tears and nothing could stop them from falling. As they started to fall, I started to sob. "It's just that… It's the last day of summer before high school, and… I just didn't get a chance to tell her. I waited too long," I sniffled, wiping tears from my eyes with the back of my hand.

Ferb walked over to me and put his hand on my shoulder, "Well, now's the time. It's now or never, Phineas," he smiled.

I managed a smile as he took his hand off my shoulder and walked back over to the equipment. I followed him like a mindless drone.

"And besides," he started, picking up a steel pipe. "I may or may not want to ask Gretchen to go on with me," the corner of his lips edged into a smile, which caused me to smirk.

I'll have to talk to Gretchen about that.

 **Isabella's POV**

I was running so fast that I nearly tripped up over my own feet several times. I needed to speak to the girls about this. They had to know. As soon as I reached the Fireside Girl cabin, instead of knocking the password, I screamed:

"GIRLS, IT'S AN EMERGENCY! YOU GOTTA LET ME IN!" I was panting so hard that I thought my chest was going to explode.

Gretchen opened the door and asked: "What's wrong, chief?"

I stepped inside and she shut the door. Before explain, I scanned the room to make sure everybody was here. Gretchen, Adyson, Milly, Holly, Ginger and Katie. Good, everyone's here.

"This is gonna be a very long story, so might wanna get comfortable," I warned before going on about what had just happened.

 **Phineas' POV**

We were almost a quarter of the way through the Ferris wheel when I started to wonder where Isabella was. I knew she was getting the Fireside Girls but it never normally took this long. I couldn't help feeling worried, like something had happened to her. Ferb must've seen my worried expression, because he asked:

"Is something troubling you, Phineas?"

"I was just wondering what's taking Isabella so long. I'm just… Worried, I suppose," I shrugged and went to pretending to build, not making eye contact with my brother.

"Phineas, how many times has Isabella gone out to the Fireside Girl cabin?" Ferb asked me.

I didn't answer.

"Loads," he answered himself. "And you've never been worried before. Face it Phineas, you really love her, don't you?"

A hypothetical question, no name was mentioned but still, someone came into my mind.

I sighed. Ferb already knew, so there's no point in hiding it.

"Yes, I do really love her," I blushed a little but not too much.

Ferb chuckled under his breath and shook his head.

"And I'm sure she does as well," he continued building.

That very remark lit a spark of hope inside my very soul. I smiled to myself as I continued building for real.

 **Isabella's POV**

"…And when Ferb brought up the idea of him wanting to take me on the Ferris wheel, he blushed really brightly!" I finally explained, slapping my forehead with both palms, then burying my entire head into my knees.

"Wait, so you're upset? Why? I thought this is what you wanted," Ginger stated.

I felt like banging my head against a wall for hours.

"I don't know whether it's a good thing or not! I mean, now is the perfect time to confess, but I don't think I'm ready," my voice was muffled but they could understand me. Well, at least Gretchen could.

She knelt down in front of me and lifted my chin up, so my eyes were focused on hers.

"Isabella Garcia-Shapiro! You've been waiting for this moment for pretty much your entire life! Do not let this go to waste! It's either now or never, you may not get another chance."

This is why Gretchen is my best friend. She's always there to pull me out of denial and push me towards confidence. I smiled as I felt my eyes fill with tears.

"You really love him, don't you Isabella?" she tilted her head downwards, raising her eyebrows.

A hypothetical question, no name was mentioned, other than mine, but still, someone came into my mind.

I nodded as tears streamed down my face and down my neck. I wiped my eyes so no more tears could fall and I nodded again.

"Yes, I really do love him," I finally brought myself round to say it.

It felt good, and it was going to feel even better when I confess to Phineas. Gretchen smiled and got up, helping me up shortly afterwards.

"Did you say Ferb needed a little help to complete it?" Adyson asked.

"Yep," I answered simply.

"Well, let's go then!" she chirped as she opened the door.

I giggled as we all ran out and down the street, towards Phineas' house.

 **Phineas' POV**

From behind me, I could hear footsteps and giggling. I turned my head around to see Isabella and the Fireside Girls running towards us.

"About time, we're nearly halfway done," Ferb said from behind me.

As Isabella entered our backyard, I couldn't stop my heart from filling with joy. She ran over to me and sat down on the grass beside me, closer than I had expected her to. I could automatically feel the radiation from her body on mine and it made me tense up inside. She was panting quite heavily, probably from the running, and her cheeks were bright red, along with her eyes…

"Sorry we took so long, Phineas. Convincing them to come was a bit more challenging than I had thought it would be," when she turned her head round to face me, I could see her skin was the slightest bit blotchy.

"No worries, Isabella. Hey, have you been crying?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Uhm, no, it's just my hay fever," she smiled nervously.

I knew she was lying but I didn't want to question.

"Have you been crying?" she asked me.

Oh no. I couldn't lie to Isabella.

"A little. Just gonna miss summer that's all," a bit of my heart broke. I hate lying to Isabella. But I was going to confess to her later on, when we were at the top of the Ferris wheel.

"Oh, well I'm gonna miss summer aswell, but we'll still get to see each other in…some classes," her voice dropped as she moved her head away, to look down at the construction in front of us.

I knew exactly why she was upset, we weren't in the same tutor groups as each other and that's all we actually asked for. To be in the same tutor groups. Although Ferb and I were together, I still felt empty. But she was right. We already know we're in the top classes for everything. We got our timetables last week, and Isabella came straight over to my backyard to compare ours. So not everything was completely bad. I reached out and grasped her hand, to let her know it was alright. She flinched at first, but soon after she relaxed. She looked up at me and blushed very lightly.

So lightly, I could almost not see it, but nothing to do with Isabella could ever get past me. Our eyes met for a few seconds and we both smiled at each other before we continued to admire the work that had already been done. Sadly, we had to let go of each other's hands if we wanted to get this Ferris wheel done by night-time. We loosened each other's grip and got back to building. Although I particularly didn't want to, what had to be done had to be done.

 **A few hours later…**

 **Isabella's POV**

It was almost sundown and we had just finished building. The Ferris wheel looked awesome and it was enormous! It was probably bigger than that building we keep running into. The one that looks vaguely like Ferb's head. Anyway, during the building we kept glancing at each other and smiling, me and Phineas. Not to mention when he held my hand. My heart skipped a beat. Now whenever I look at him, I can just imagine his soft hands. Now that we were done, we didn't really know what to do. Baljeet and Buford never showed up and the others seemed to be waiting for something.

"Wow, this looks awesome. Do you think it works?" I asked Phineas whilst admiring our invention.

I didn't see, but Phineas turned to face Ferb, who gave him a thumbs up.

"I don't know," Phineas said, turning his head back to the Ferris wheel. "Why don't we try it out?" he asked, looking at me.

I felt like I was going to faint. Was Phineas Flynn, the man of my dreams, asking if I would like to ride the Ferris wheel with him? . .Ferris wheel. I tried to act natural but inside I was so excited I could barely hold it in. I looked into his deep, blue eyes and said:

"Sure, ok."

He smiled wider than I even knew he could.

"Good," he grabbed my hand and ran towards the Ferris wheel.

He was running so fast, that I was having a hard time catching up with him, and he was holding my hand!

He got into the first heart-shaped carriage and helped me on after him. I couldn't believe this was happening. My heart was beating a mile a minute and nothing could slow it down. Once we were strapped in, Phineas gave Ferb a thumbs up, indicating we were ready. Ferb pushed a big green button and the Ferris wheel started moving.

I looked over at Gretchen, who was smiling uncontrollably. I blushed and smiled back, then turned to face Phineas, who was blushing just as much as I was. Phew. Glad I'm not the only one who was nervous. For a while, we sat in silence until we reached the top and I decided it was really now or never.

"Look, there's something I need to-"we both said in unison.

We both giggled.

"Sorry, you first," we both said in unison again.

"You first, Isabella," Phineas offered.

Ok, I thought to myself. This is it. No turning back. I took a deep breath and exhaled.

"Phineas, there's something I need to tell you-"I was cut off by the sound of an alarm down below. Every time.

Suddenly, the Ferris wheel started to shake as it slowly moved towards the bottom.

"Guys, get off! It's not stable!" Ferb yelled, mashing all the buttons at once.

Phineas unclipped his seatbelt and jumped off when the wheel reached the bottom, but my seatbelt wouldn't unclip. It was jammed! The Ferris wheel didn't stop when it got to the bottom, it carried on going, getting more unstable as it went up. And I still couldn't unclip my seatbelt. Suddenly, the Ferris wheel really started shaking and I was getting really scared.

"Phineas!" I yelled.

Phineas turned around and gasped. "Isabella!" he yelled. "Ferb, make it stop!"

"I can't! None of the buttons are working!" Ferb shouted.

After I was halfway to the top, I couldn't hear their voices anymore. My heart overflowed with fear, as I knew the Ferris wheel was going to give way any minute now. The thought of death filled my head and it made me hate myself. If I wasn't so much of a coward, I would've told Phineas about my crush, regardless of whether he felt the same way. I started to sob out of fear and sadness. Tear after tear after tear dripped from my eyelids and rolled down my face, as I was panicking, still trying to unclip my seatbelt.

 **Phineas' POV**

My heart was pounding so hard I could feel it throughout my body. I had never felt so worried in my entire life. Isabella could die and we can't do anything. Just stand around gawking at the sight of her panicking.

Ferb handed me a pair of binoculars and I immediately pressed them to my eyes and lifted my head up to Isabella. I could see her viciously yanking on her seatbelt, trying to loosen it so she could at least try to wriggle out free, but the belt wouldn't move. It was trapping her inside the carriage and it wouldn't let her go. I slowly removed the binoculars from my eyes and handed them to Ferb. Suddenly, I felt guilty, then angry, then sad.

"Phineas, we're going to get her down from there," Ferb came over to me and put his hand on my shoulder.

I could feel the anger, the guilt, and the sadness. I could feel it all building up inside of me. I wasn't angry at Ferb, or Isabella. I was angry at myself. I knew I was going to erupt.

"Why didn't I help her?" I screamed at the top of my lungs. "I could've done something!" I felt my cheeks turn red with anger, and my eyes fill with sadness. My heart filling with guilt.

"Phineas-"Ferb started, but I cut him off.

"I could've helped her unclip her seatbelt before we reached the bottom!" The tears started to flow, some cooling my red, hot cheeks, others melting in their radiation. "But I didn't!" I cried. "Now she's probably gonna die and I never got to tell her how I feel!" I felt Ferb's long arms engulf me into his chest. He was warm, and his hugs were powerful. I was so happy to have him as a brother. But, right now, no emotion could overtake the pain I was feeling. I loved Isabella, and now she's going to be gone before I even knew it…

 **Isabella's POV**

From the ground, I could hear yelling, then I saw Ferb hugging Phineas. He must've been crying. I don't know. I was almost at the top of the Ferris wheel again before I finally managed to unclip my seatbelt. It sprang out from its clasp and rushed upwards diagonally, catching the side of my face and cutting me on its way. I put my hand up to where I had been cut, trying to get rid of the pain, but when I released it from my face, there was blood balancing on my fingertips. I ignored the pain and tried to focus on getting out of here. I tried to relax and stay completely still, so I didn't add anymore weight to the carriage, but I couldn't help hyperventilating. My heart was pounding so hard, I thought it was going to rip out of my chest. I was still crying, as the thought of death was still loitering around in my mind. When the wheel reached the top, it stopped moving, and everything went absolutely silent. From the corner of my eye, I could see Phineas draw back from Ferb and start to stare back up towards me. I closed my eyes and tried to stay as still as possible, but the Ferris wheel had other plans. It jolted to the left so suddenly that it threw me out of the carriage. I screamed and grabbed onto the side of the carriage. I was breathing so heavily. Do I dare look down? I was probably over 300 feet above ground and if I let go, I'm as good as dead.

"Isabella!" Everyone from below screamed my name, but all I could hear was Phineas.

My body was cold, my heart was literally about to break out from my rib cage and through my chest, and I was shaking all over, especially on my arms, which didn't help me hold on. The sharp steel from the side of the carriage started to dig into my fingers, causing them to bleed a little, which loosened my grip but I managed to hold on. I was crying so much now and I was absolutely terrified. I was going to fall and I was going to die. My sobs weren't very loud, but they were releasing more and more tears every time.

"Isabella!" Phineas' voice rang through my ears. I wanted to reply but I was too petrified. So, I looked down at him briefly, to show I had heard him.

"You have to let go!" he yelled back up to me.

My eyes widened and I had suddenly found my voice.

"Are you crazy?" I yelled back down to him. My voice was a loud squeak, mixed with a wet sob. Trauma.

"No, you have to trust me!" he called back. "Let go and I will catch you!"

I still felt like a nervous wreck. I trusted Phineas, but I was too traumatized to let go.

"Isabella, you have to trust me!" his voice echoed in my head. I still didn't let go, despite the searing pain in my fingers and the huge ache in both arms.

"Isabella, remember when we were on there together and we both wanted to tell each other something?" he yelled

I nodded but I don't think he saw.

"Well, I wanted to tell you that… Ever since the incident with the cuteonium and Meap…" he took a deep breath and continued. "Ever since then, I've… I've had a crush on you! A huge one! And that's why I wanted to take you on there!"

I could not believe my ears. Phineas Flynn, the man of my dreams, has a huge crush on me. I felt like I was going to explode. I was so happy, yet so terrified. I trusted him utterly and completely now.

"Isabella," Phineas started. "I promise I will catch you," he emphasized on the 'promise'

More tears fell from my eyes and more blood loosened my grip. I was still shaking, so much but I trusted him, more now than ever. I closed my eyes and let go of the carriage. The wind brushed past me so quickly that it made my ears ring, which was painful and extremely annoying, and it tossed my hair around my face, slapping me and blocking my vision several times. I was screaming and crying as I was falling to the ground, but, as promised, Phineas caught me. He had one arm over my shoulders and the other underneath my knees. I buried my face into his shoulder and I clung onto his t-shirt, ever do tightly, still crying and still shaking.

"Guys step back! It's going to fall!" Ferb yelled from beside Phineas.

Everybody ran back towards the gate and right on cue, the Ferris wheel toppled over itself, sending a ferocious gust of dusty wind in our direction. Luckily, we were out of the backyard before anything hit us. I was panting, still shaking, still freezing and my fingers and face were still bleeding. Oh, and I was still crying. A lot.

Phineas sat on the pavement, leaning up against the fence, still holding me in his arms, his warm body warming up mine.

"Hey, hey, it's ok," he whispered. "You're safe now. It's ok," he let me cry on his shoulder and his soft, smooth, warm voice in my ear calmed me down.

I wasn't crying as much as I was before, but I was still crying.

 **Phineas' POV**

Isabella was sill cold and still shaking. Her arms and legs were pale and I noticed the blood underneath her fingertips and on her face, when I saw the red liquid soak onto my t-shirt. But Ferb had noticed them before I did because he handed me wipes and plasters.

"Isabella, it's ok," I said smoothly. "I've got you now."

She looked up at me, her eyes red from crying. Her skin was still pale and blotchy. I smiled at her and took her hand, cleansing it of the blood and putting a plaster on each finger. I did the same to her other hand and she slowly managed to calm down. I got one of the wipes and went in for the cut of her face, but she flinched when the wipe touched it. I smiled at her reassuringly and she let me clean the cut and plaster it. I sat with her for a while in the cold, but I didn't mind. I was willing to do anything to get her back to her original, bubbly self. She had stopped crying but was still sniffling, shaking slightly and somewhat panting. The Fireside Girls had gone home, deciding that was enough drama for one day. They had all given Isabella hugs, which had made her calm down, as well as my reassurance. Ferb was inside, making us all hot chocolate. When I looked over to Isabella, I noticed she was shivering due to the cold.

"Why don't we go inside?" I smiled at her and got up.

She looked at me and smiled. I helped her up and we walked towards my house. While we were walking, to my surprise, Isabella turned around and kissed me on the cheek, sending a fuzzy feeling to rush up my spine. My heart lit up and a small fireworks show took place. I know it was only a cheek kiss, but it was still special.

"What was that for?" I laughed

"For saving my life," Isabella answered sweetly. "And for that crush I've had on you for all these years"

The feeling inside of my heart completely exploded. Isabella had a crush on me? Now I was so happy I could barely hide it. I was smiling from ear to ear.

"So, you have a crush on me as well then?" I asked.

"Yep, took you long enough to notice," she giggled.

What was that supposed to mean? It didn't matter. What mattered was that Isabella wasn't dead, and that we both "liked" each other.

 **Isabella's POV**

I'm so glad I got my crush for Phineas off of my chest. I felt free. I was so happy that it almost took away the trauma from earlier. Almost…

"Look, I just wanted to say thank you for saving my life," I looked straight into his deep, blue, sparkling eyes.

"Hey, don't mention it. I couldn't risk losing my best friend and the girl of my dreams all in one night," he answered, staring straight back into my eyes.

I felt like I was going to faint. Now the trauma of earlier had been overtaken by mad love and happiness. Suddenly, Phineas did what I would never do in a million years, even if I had the chance. He put his hand around my waist, pulled me closer so our bodies were touching, held the side of my face, the non-injured side, and kissed me on the lips. I closed my eyes and let made love do its job. My heart rate picked up rapidly and a fireworks show had started inside of my very soul, setting off all of my other senses. Smell: I could smell the cold night air, the damp grass beneath me and the smell of Phineas. He had his own special scent, impossible to describe. Sight: In the blackness of my closed eyes, I could see swirls of colour dancing around. Taste: All I could taste was the sweetness of Phineas' lips against mine. Feel: I had my arms at my side, too shocked to move, but I could feel his arm around my waist, securing me of my balance and his other hand on my face, soft and warm. Hear: All of the natural night sounds had been blocked out by pure shock and happiness. His lips on mine, his hand on my face, his arm around my waist. It became so real and I was suddenly aware of all of my surroundings. The night air, swaying my hair, Phineas' soft, warm lips and his warm body pressed up against mine. I was in love. Mad love. I never wanted this moment to end but, like all good things, it had to. Phineas slowly drew back and I opened my eyes, mesmerized by his passion for me. We both smiled at each other and we continued to walk towards his house, hand in hand. This is it. Phinabella is real…


End file.
